nitromedatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:NOBODY
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nitrome Database Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:NOBODY page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Computer1130 (Talk) 13:52, July 10, 2011 I will change the image as soon as can. At this particular time I choose not to use the template you provided, but I might someday upload in the future. Computer1130 12:50, July 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: !? :D So I see you have caught me editing on another wiki, eh Nobody? Well, I know this wiki is pretty much abandoned, so I wasn't editing for the normal reason. I'm actually working on a project, and it invloves my recent edits. All will be revealed soon enough, probably in a blog post. Although, my project is turning out to be quite complex, and it will require much more work than I first anticipated. Hopefully the result will be worthwhile. Anyway, that's all. Just a small side project. Although I do kind of feel bad for this wiki. It's actually very well put together, with a nice site design and everything. I wonder why it was abandoned. Hmm. Anyway, see ya! -- — Ayernam (talk) 23:08, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Chat? I have not specified my whole opinion on the NFF message for a few reasons. Before forwarding the ideas to the community, perhaps we should talk privately? (a chatroom is fine). There are simply some stuff that wouldnt work via a talk page system or a message wall and do not want to have them followed by other wikians for the moment. Edit: Some points I want to discuss about include staff replacements and the bureaucracy purpose on FanFiction wiki (those will have to be discussed on the forums, but I want to discuss it with you first). I won't be detailed until we schedule a time. - The Mysteryous user (talk) 18:00, January 20, 2016 (UTC) :Should I refrain from posting the NFF admin demotion post until we chat? --— NOBODY (talk) 01:44, January 21, 2016 (UTC) :::Keep in mind that this is 1:00 a.m. for me, so I might not be able to make it (I usually am able, but not on a few chances). Yes, the suggested chatroom is good. :::- The Mysteryous user (talk) 12:04, January 22, 2016 (UTC) :::::Umm, yeah ok, I think I can, I'll try to be there! :::::- The Mysteryous user (talk) 09:28, January 23, 2016 (UTC) C. Dont forget. Im there now as scheduled. - The Mysteryous user (talk) 15:56, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Question Umm sorry for that. Maybe I shouldnt rush you, but, are you experiencing some difficulties on making the post (or if you want to take your time, its okay). I am willing to help. Also Im in Nitrome chat if you need me. - The Mysteryous user (talk) 23:20, January 23, 2016 (UTC) D. I'd say enough time passed since the creation of the thread. Users had voted on the demotions issue, and it would be a good time to be concluded. As for the RFB, I moved it a bit later. - The Mysteryous user (talk) 17:41, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Read this RSK and I discussed about the recent sittuations of the NFF wiki. When would you be able to meet in chat as soon as possible? (please, do not ignore/reply late) - The Mysteryous user (talk) 12:23, February 24, 2016 (UTC) RE: A bit later than I thought, as there isnt much to say, so probably. - The Mysteryous user (talk) 21:16, February 24, 2016 (UTC) # Should the thread should be concluded in the following 24 hours, or is that too early? (I already told everyone about it 2 days ago). Also, you didnt add your input yet. - The Mysteryous user (talk) 11:59, February 29, 2016 (UTC) : As the bureaucrat of the wiki, I think you shoud handle it. The way it usually happens, is that after the period of time (this case, 1 week), the thread is closed and the bureaucrat either grants the rights (or doesnt) based on the user input, without additional requests (the thread was already the request). : - The Mysteryous user (talk) 12:38, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Its time One week passed. I request the closure of the thread and the promotion. So far, every user dropped their opinion and all questions have been answered. - The Mysteryous user (talk) 18:52, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Edit: Hey, sorry to botter you again. I was just wondering if everything is allright. - The Mysteryous user (talk) 11:21, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Conclusion RSK posted his opinion. I'd say time to conclude. - The Mysteryous user (talk) 09:54, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Chat Im in NW chat right now, I would like to talk to you, if you have time. It wont take long. - The Mysteryous user (talk) 17:57, March 11, 2016 (UTC) P.S. - Also, the time to conclude the thread is 1 min. As much as sending a message on a talk page. - The Mysteryous user (talk) 18:05, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Chat Im still interested on discussing something. When are you available? - The Mysteryous user (talk) 18:18, March 12, 2016 (UTC) : I was there, I was only away from keyboard for a bit (please wait a minimum of 10 minutes in chat). Can you return? : - The Mysteryous user (talk) 19:08, March 12, 2016 (UTC) :: ::: I do not think it would be a good idea if I said anything more or if we open it again for discussion (it has already been for a month now). ::: ---- ::: Well, you said you will think about it or reconsider. The ultimate decision is yours. I will be waiting for your final decision, I guess. ::: If for any matter, you want to chat, I *might* be online later, but definetely tomorrow, but I do not have anything else to say. ::: - The Mysteryous user (talk) 20:05, March 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::: Sorry to botter you. I am wondering if you decided on it yet. ::::: - The Mysteryous user (talk) 12:29, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Final I am not going to make a other bureaucrat request. Instead, I have another request from you; I will tell you when we will meet in chat, anytime that would be. - The Mysteryous user (talk) 17:23, March 15, 2016 (UTC) B. I am interested to rediscuss my bureaucracy. Do you have available time anytime soon? - The Mysteryous user (talk) 09:52, April 24, 2016 (UTC) This wont change anything. I would like to talk to you sometime about my final plans... - The Mysteryous user (talk) 21:18, April 26, 2016 (UTC) : I will try to be there. : - The Mysteryous user (talk) 14:45, April 27, 2016 (UTC) ::: Sorry, I do not understand. Did you mean 'couldn't' or 'will not be able'? Because your specified time is in 2 hours. ::: - The Mysteryous user (talk) 08:54, April 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::: Sorry, I couldnt make it. Lets just postpone it until further notice. ::::: - The Mysteryous user (talk) 09:58, April 30, 2016 (UTC) :::::::: Can we retry today? :::::::: - The Mysteryous user (talk) 18:03, May 1, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::: That time is too late for me, sorry. :::::::::: - The Mysteryous user (talk) 13:05, May 3, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::: Most probably. :::::::::::: - The Mysteryous user (talk) 11:10, May 10, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I messed up the times. I am so sorry... :::::::::::::: Thinking of it, so much time passed... I no longer feel like discussing what I planned... :::::::::::::: I am very sorry for wasting your time... :::::::::::::: Look, I will take some time, and just post what I wanted in a message wall/talk page, since chat isnt an option. :::::::::::::: - The Mysteryous user (talk) 19:37, May 14, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::: Ill try. :::::::::::::: - The Mysteryous user (talk) 07:24, May 15, 2016 (UTC) *sigh* My schedule isnt letting me at those times either (exams). Lets reschedule on Summer Holiday. :::::::::::::: - The Mysteryous user (talk) 17:32, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Request Requesting the possibility to punish repeated necroposing (bumping of old threads) on NFF. Requesting more strict rules regarding crossovers. The quality of the articles is becoming lower and lower (at least in my opinion). When should we talk about that? - The Mysteryous user (talk) 09:38, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Idea Got a Discord account? I would preffer all future conversations to be held there. It is like a wiki chat, but the comments do not get deleted (kinda like a combination between message wall/talk pages and wiki chat). - The Mysteryous user (talk) 11:21, May 30, 2016 (UTC) : You havent specified a day. : - The Mysteryous user (talk) 11:58, May 31, 2016 (UTC) ::: Username is VideoTapes, you can find the Discord chat link somewhere in the main wiki. We will PM there, doesnt necessarily have to be both of us online. ::: This is never gonna work out. I will message you on Discord. Check it when you got time ::: - The Mysteryous user (talk) 17:05, June 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::: Ultimatum You have failed to adress my issues (or answer at all). This is the final week I am giving on this matter. If you wont answer, I think it is best for us to cease being a member of the NFF wiki administration team. I will also cut ties with the Nitrome wikis. Feel free to demote me yourself earlier if you do not wish to keep discussing. I will demote myself eventually if no answer is given. - The Mysteryous user (talk) 11:07, November 3, 2016 (UTC)